Atados por la Sangre
by ampis
Summary: Había vuelto el bastador y temerario, heredero de la familia Taisho. Después de 14 años exiliados por culpa de su tío, Inuyasha juro que le haría pagar por pisotear el apellido familiar, sabia que primero tenia que pasar por encima de su orgullosa prima
1. Chapter 1

**Atados por la sangre**

_**Cáp. 1 regreso y rencor.**_

El anaranjado que se cernía en el bosque, anunciaba el crepúsculo. Los grandes pinos se movían sin cesar, al compás de los pequeños arbustos. Una silueta en el castillo Taisho hacia muecas con la boca, mientras contaba uno a uno el tiempo que faltaba para poder salir sin ser vista. Mientras movía la falda hampón de forma graciosa. Apoyo las manos en el balcón volviendo a suspirar.

.-estuvo muy mal mentirle a tu padre.-reclamo la anciana mujer atrás de la joven, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, por ser ignorada por su joven pupila. Siempre era lo mismo con la joven hija del señor feudal.

.- ¿por que el tiempo pasa tan lento? -pregunto la muchacha rezongando entre suspiro sin perder la vista del bosque. Era como un mimetismo que la llamaba y no la dejaba ir.

.-ya sabia yo que irías de nuevo, ¡si tu padre se enterara de lo que haces te encerraría en el calabozo! -advirtió la mujer cerrando el balcón de un movimiento improvisto.

.-Kaede no seas aguafiestas, además mi padre no vendrá hasta el amanecer, como pasa siempre que el rey da una fiesta.-se excuso la joven sentándose en la cama de dosel.

.- ¿pero a ti te alegra no es así? te hiciste la enferma para no acompañarlo, solo para irte a la condena laguna y bañarte desnuda.-dijo la mujer contrariada moviéndose de un lado a otro y mirándola con desaprobación. Kagome emitió una risita traviesa, incapaz dejar pasar su alegría, al acordarse de que faltaban pocas horas para poder ir a la laguna.

.-no seas aburrida Kaede, prefiero ir mil veces a bosque y ser yo misma, a estar siempre como una estatua inerte en el salón del rey, sonriendo y mostrando que soy digna de la nobleza, en la laguna puedo ser libre, ¿es que no entiendes?-explico la joven levantándose y rodeando a la anciana y estampándole un beso en la mejilla.

.-que voy a ser contigo muchacha, si tu padre se entera me cortara la cabeza.- musito la mujer suavizando su voz.

.-pero no se enterara, si tengo años bañándome allí y nadie me ha visto, además sabes que el bosque para lo supersticiosos son tierras malditas y nadie acepto yo y tu entran ahí, ¿que daño podría ocurrirme?-cuestionó la joven abriendo el balcón nuevamente y mostrando esa mirada de soñadora inolvidable.

.-eres demasiado joven aun y te eh encubierto en un muro de cristal y a veces lo lamento, ves la vida del lado bueno Kagome y esto son tiempos difíciles.-dijo con escepticismo la anciana, frotándose las manos y mirando con compasión a la muchacha que no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y ya era demasiado tarde para protegerla, pero ella sabia que era mejor así… si mucho mejor.

.- ¡escuchas Kaede es la vieja cascada! -musito de pronto la joven cerrándolos ojos y concentrándose en escuchar el sonido del agua.

.-ya te dije que yo no puedo escuchar nada, a veces pienso que estas loca y otras que solo estas soñando.-susurro la mujer caminando hasta la puerta de ancha madera.

.- ¡te juro que la escucho Kaede! , algún día voy a encontrar a alguien que también la escuche.-murmuro la joven pensativa dejándose llevar por el sonido.

.-es una pena que Inuyasha no estuviera aquí.-susurro para si pensativa la anciana, sin saber que la joven volteo de improvisto y la miraba aterrada.

.- ¿que dijiste Kaede? -inquirió Kagome con el rostro pálido, apretando la falda de su vestido.

.-yo nada, ¿Por qué? -pregunto la mujer como si nada hubiera pasado.

.-tu lo nombraste, al hijo de Izayoi.-aclaro la joven mirándola a los ojos.

.-debiste de estar soñando despierta muchacha, yo no eh nombrado a nadie.-mintió la mujer en forma segura, notando como los hombros de la joven se relajaban.

.-debe ser eso.-musito insegura la joven.

.-si seguro que te lo imaginaste.-aseguro la mujer de forma convincente, mirándola extrañamente.- pero no importa, además tu no lo conociste.

.-hace dos años escuche hablar a Totosai de él, dijo algo raro, que no llegue a entender… pero yo solo se que Inuyasha no era bueno y me da escalofríos solo de mencionar su nombre.-musito Kagome volviéndose al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de la cascada.

.-pero si eras un bebé cuando él se marcho muchacha, no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que las personas dicen, Inuyasha solo era….-pero paro la explicación al ver que Kagome se abandonaba nuevamente a su mundo de sueños. Eran tan diferentes como el cielo y el infierno, así eran Inuyasha y Kagome según la anciana, y solo el destino determinara cual sobrevivirá al final, por que aunque ella había criado toda la vida a Kagome, sabia que la verdad estaba de parte de su primo, y él no tardaría en reclamar lo que era suyo y lo peor era que Kagome no lo entendería.

Al sur exactamente a dos kilómetros en las profundidades del bosque, una figura de proporciones de hombre examinaba el lugar, cerciorándose de que su escondite seguía seguro. Bajo lentamente de la pequeña sima erigida de rocas, avanzando a paso firme hacia la laguna. Hacia una semana que había llegado, el mismo tiempo que tenia estudiando sus tierras y lo que habían cambiado, la misma semana que tenia acudiendo a la laguna para vigilar a su estupida prima, esa descerebrada que se bañaba si pudor alguna mostrando su desnude, cuan descarada era. Y sabía que aquella noche no seria la excepción. Mostró una sonrisa macabra decidiendo que ya no quería esconderse detrás de un arbusto para que no lo viera, ya era hora de que la señorita lo conociera.

.-Kagome deja de hacer tonterías.-aconsejo la anciana, cuando la joven no presto atención a sus palabras y se dispuso a abrir una de las ventanas inferiores.-ninguna joven que se respecte se baña desnuda en la mistad de bosque.-

.-y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que eso es un secreto entre tu y yo.-aseguro la joven soltándose sus largas trenzas, despejándose del apretado corpiño, quedándose solamente con su camisón de encaje azul. Mostrando sus dientes bancos a la anciana en una sonrisa, conteniéndose del marco del balcón.

.-que testaruda eres, ¿que pasaría si un hombre te viera?… te obligarían a casarte, ten cordura muchacha.-dijo con voz cansada Kaede.

.-no seas ave de malaguero anciana.-contesto la joven cogiendo impulso, para arrojarse sobre una pila de heno que casualmente había debajo de su ventana.

.- ¡si sigues así te romperás los huesos, cabeza hueca! -grito Kaede desde lo alto.

.-OH cállate Kaede pueden oírte -vocifero la muchacha al comenzar a correr por un viejo camino, pasando por el patio de armas, conteniendo el aliento al escuchar un ruido, contando los minutos hasta que el silencio volvió, corriendo con paso de pluma hasta llegar a la entrada del viejo bosque.

Camino sin prisa, sintiendo el sonido de las hojas al moverse con el aire, aquella noche era unas de sus favoritas, sabia que su padre tardaría en volver por lo que contaba con un par de horas a solas. Sonrió alegre aligerando el paso al divisar la laguna. Aquel sin dudas era su rincón especial, que solo le pertenecía a ella. Se quito las zapatillas de dormir para sentir el frió de la madera de aquel puente corroído que tanto conocía, parándose al final al pie de la laguna. Estaba tentada a meterse de un chapuzón. Todo lo prohibido la atraía pero sabia que seria difícil llegar al castillo, por lo que opto por sacarse el camisón y las sus interiores hasta quedar completamente desnuda, y sin espera mas se tiro de un salto a la laguna, emitiendo una risita picara.

.-que delicia-grito al nadar con gracia, permitiendo que su cuerpo tomara forma de flotador, mientras la luna la reflejaba.

.-vaya señorita.-se burlo alguien con una voz profunda y sutil, que rápidamente identifico como un hombre. Miro angustiada hacia donde provenía la voz, quedando pasmada al comprobar que era un hombre alto con un espeso cabello negro, cuerpo corpulento, pero lo que la dejo sin aire fueron sus ojos… esos ojos solo pertenecían a su familia.

.-tu.- grito ella señalando al sujeto y saliendo del agua sin percatarse de su condición. ¿Qué hacia el ilegitimo ahí?, ese hombre era detestable, sin honor. Su mirada se clavó en la dorada, aunque debería reconocer que él la perturbaba, pero aun así ella era la digna heredera Taisho Higurashi y él era… un bastardo.

.- ¿yo que? - Inuyasha dejo de mirarla a los ojos para posar sus orbes en las bellas curvas de la joven, después de todo tendría diversión esa noche.

.-eres un intruso nadie puede entrar a mis tierras sin autorización.-especto Kagome altiva, colocándose las mano en la cintura.

Inuyasha cambio su cara de burla a una expresión tenebrosa, ¿quien diría que aquel bebé tierno se convirtiera, en una altanera? Sabia que lo había reconocido y no se había equivocado en su conclusión de que no debería sentir pena por ella, era digna hija del desgraciado de su padre.

.-pero que altanera y mandona te convertiste y pensar que la ultima vez que te vi mojaba los pañales.-contesto serio mirando las gotas de aguas que se paseaban libremente por el cuerpo desnudo de su prima, bajando hasta perderse en… tubo que apartar la mirada, pero que desvergonzada.

Kagome se quedo petrificada ante la mirada que había recibido, sabia que ante los ojos de los hombres ella resultaba atrayente, pero la ennegrecida mirada en los ojos dorados la había dejado turbada.

.-las señoritas de sociedad… esperando a tu amante en mitad de la laguna y sin vestuario… unm primita, ¿a que clase de juegos estas acostumbrada?-

Las mejillas de la joven adquirieron el color de los tomates, caminando en retroceso, hasta correr hasta el agua y hundirse en ella, con vergüenza. ¡Él la había visto desnuda!, no podía ser, ningún hombre lo había hecho, lo miro cohibida sabiendo cuales serian las consecuencias si él hablaba.

.-are que te arresten por entrar en mis tierras, ¡lárgate!- grito eufórica y con rabia, molesta cuando Inuyasha soltó una fuerte carcajada.

.-quisiera ver eso, pero para ello tendrás que salir de agua y vestirte.-contesto con firmeza Inuyasha, recogiendo la ropa que ella había dejado en el viejo puente, tendiéndolas en sus piernas y llevando su manos atrás de su nuca, recostado sobre el pie de un árbol. Desafiándola con la mirada, tenia que saber cual valiente era su enemiga.

**NA**: hola chicas este es el prologo del fic que les había comentado, lo hice corto porque tengo problemas con la PC, tiene un virus y no me deja trabajar, se come los signo de puntuación. Este fic va ser un reto para mí, por que quiero salirme un poco de lo frecuente y estoy recopilando información sobre indumentaria, y esas cosas. Lo pongo para ver si les gusta la idea y si quieren que lo continué.

Información: como todas saben los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para recrear mis fics.

No le presto mis historias a nadie, ni consiento cualquier tipo de adaptación sobre ninguna de mis historias ( solo son aclaraciones para evitar futuros problemas).

Ahora si espero sus opiniones haber si esta idea tiene futuro.

Besos **ampis **


	2. De Sentimientos y Rencor

Atados por la sangre

_**Cáp.2 D**__**e sentimientos y rencor**_

Kagome se hundió un poco mas en el agua, sintiendo como poco a poco esta enfriaba su cuerpo. Era consiente que esta era una batalla perdida, por primera vez sentía miedo de alguien. Alzo el mentón mirándolo a los ojos. Dios era peor que lo que había escuchado, ese hombre tenia una furia en la mirada que helaba el alma. Pero ella era una Taisho y su padre era el dueño por derecho, por lo que su primo no tenía nada que buscar. Lo vio tenderse el camisón en sus piernas y sonreír. Maldito fuera, él y su pose de vencedor.

.- ¡no tengo todo el día primita!, ¿vas a salir o te congelaras antes de rogarme por tu camisón? -inquirió Inuyasha con voz penetrante, haciendo que ella temblara nuevamente.

.- ¡prefiero congelarme antes de rogar a un bastardo como tú! -escupió la joven retrocediendo al verlo apretar los dientes y atravesarla con la mirada.

.-después de todo puedo esperar a que te congeles.-sentencio Inuyasha acomodándose bajo el árbol, secándose la frente con el camisón, sin perder los gestos de incredulidad de la joven. Se lo merecía, y pensar que el creía que Kagome era un poco diferente, pero la manera egoísta de sus formas hablaban por ella misma, era otra cabeza hueca sin corazón.

Kagome trago con fuerza, sentía sus dientes castañear, era cierto que le gustaba bañarse en el lago, pero había pretendido un baño corto por que el aire estaba frió y estar en el agua sin movimientos no la ayudaba en nada. Ya se vengaría… se prometió cuando comenzó a ascender y caminar hasta la orilla.

.-después de todo eres algo sensata.- se burlo él con sarcasmo, sin dejar de perder detalle en su cuerpo bien formado.-ahora solo pídemelo.

.- ¡me la pagaras!… te encerrare en la mazmorra.-hablo entre diente la muchacha.

.- ¿así?…- él rió con ganas poniéndose de pie a unos centímetros de ella, cara a cara con la joven.-yo seré quien te encierre y pisotearé ese condenado orgullo que no te pertenece, no tienes la sangre tan azul como piensas querida… ahora ruégame que te lo de y talvez lo haga.-

Ella trato de echarse hacia atrás pero él la agarro con fuerza, apretando el brazo más de lo normal. No era típico de él ser violento con las mujeres pero por Dios vendito quería darle un buen azote.

.- ¡nunca olvidare esto! -protesto ella apartando la vista perturbada.

.- ¡ruégame!-repitió con calma Inuyasha.

.-por… por favor.-dijo bajito, casi inaudible Kagome.

.-al parecer tendrás que irte desnuda, al menos que me ruegues de verdad.-sentencio Inuyasha aumentando la presión en el brazo. Kagome hizo una mueca y levanto la mirada enfrentándolo nuevamente.

.- ¡dame el maldito camisón!… por favor.-mascullo fuerte.

.-con mas delicadeza querida… hazlo como la señorita que finges ser.-especto con voz grave Inuyasha.

El pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba en un movimiento que era difícil de evitar por Inuyasha. Ella respiro profundo dándose por vencida.

.-devuélveme el camisón por favor Inuyasha.-

El dio un paso hacia atrás registrándola de arriba abajo, mostrando una cara de desagrado para luego tirarle el camisón y darse la vuelta. Kagome lo miro indignada, preguntándose por que le molestaba tanto aquel desprecio, era bien sabido que ella era una de las jóvenes más bonitas y distinguida del reino y su mano era muy codiciada, entonces ¿Por qué aquel desprecio la molestaba? Lo vio alejarse sin mirar atrás, las piernas le temblaban al ponerse el camisón. Sin duda la presencia de su primo acarrearía problemas y tenia el presentimiento de que el no era de los que amenazaban al aire. Tendría que tener cuidado a partir de ahora.

.- ¿encontró lo que buscaba? -pregunto el anciano al ver como su joven amo entraba con aquel porte que emanaba peligro.

.-tal vez.-musito Inuyasha sentándose en la vieja silla de madera, destapando una botella de Sake y tomándose un trago largo. El anciano meneo la cabeza en un gesto negativo, pero por experiencia no protesto.

.-es muy bonita, eso escuche entre lo moradores.- prosiguió Mioga ganándose una mirada de reproche.

.-una joya sin corazón, un brillo falso, no te dejes engañar Mioga.-advirtió Inuyasha tomándose otro trago largo.

.-es al señor Onigumo que buscamos, ella puede quedarse fuera.-traro de conciliar Mioga.

.- ¡No!... ella es la hija de su padre y también pagara por lo que hicieron.- bramo Inuyasha enojado.

.-pero señor ella apenas era un bebé.-intento hacerlo entrar en razón el viejo.

.-pero ya creció y no tengo por que tener misericordia alguna por ella.- inquirió Inuyasha.

.- ¡pero es su prima!-siguió el viejecillo.

.-no lo es y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.-corto la conversación el ojidorado, para ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

.- ¿va a salir de nuevo?-pregunto inseguro Mioga.

.-la reunión del rey debe haber acabado, y ya es hora de que le cobre uno que otro favor.-explico Inuyasha cerrando la puerta, perdiéndose entre la espesura de la noche.

-------------------

Kagome entro sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina, había sido una proeza evitar a los guardias de su padre. Soltó el aire contenido dándose cuenta que la cocina estaba desierta. Tenia un frió espantoso y los dientes le castañeaban.

.- ¿a donde crees que vas? -pregunto una voz muy familiar, Kagome pego un grito espantada y maldijo a Kaede por ser tan indiscreta.

.- ¿es que no puedes hablar como una persona normal? -pregunto enojada la muchacha.

.- ¿es que no puedes bañarte como una persona normal? -dijo Kaede alzando un ceja y cruzándose de brazo.

Kagome iba a refunfuñar pero solo salio un estornudo. La anciana la miro seria y tiro de ella tocándole la frente.

.-cabeza hueca, es que no sabes que te enfermas por nada, esta vez te bañare con agua hirviendo para ver si aprendes a obedecerme.- la joven se encogió de hombros y luego le planto un beso en la mejilla a la vieja.

.-si lo haces me moriría y después ¿que harías sin mí?-dijo de forma petulante Kagome, caminando para salir al salón principal.

.-descansar eso haría… contigo nadie puede respirar tranquilo- argumento la mujer alzando los labios en una sonrisa. La joven se volteo y sonrió por que sabía que aquella vieja mujer tenía razón.

.-tráeme esa agua hirviendo, me comienza a escocer la garganta.-murmuro de forma suave la chica. Mientras la vieja veía como la muchacha subía las escaleras con los hombros caídos, algo inusual en ella, que era un torbellino de energía y menos después de una visita a la laguna.

--------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: bueno chicas, ya se que en esta me eh tardado mucho, pero como decirlo, los problemas sumado a las responsabilidades me han entorpecido el tiempo que le dedicaba antes a escribir, de ahora en adelante le subiré los capitulo todos los domingo, para que no se mueran de un colapso nervioso por esperar, mas de lo que ya lo han hecho.

MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPA.

Besos **ampis**


	3. ilusión

Atados por la sangre

Cap3.-ilusión

Al llegar al palacio unos guardias lo trasladaron directamente hacia un pequeño pero discreto cuarto en el ala sur del palacio. Inuyasha entro algo molesto por la espera. Miro a su alrededor comprobando que todo estuviera en orden o mejor dicho que no hubiera nada que no debería estar. Escucho la puerta abrirse, girándose para ver entrar al rey.

.- ¡ya era hora!-mascullo Inuyasha.

.-deberías ser un poco mas paciente Inuyasha.-respondió el hombre ya acostumbrado al mal genio de su viejo amigo.

.-si yo fuera paciente, tu estaría en el estomago de algún tiburón, en vez de andar criticándome.-murmuro Inuyasha con expresión seria.

El rey lo igualó en actitud, apretando los labios recordando que siete años atrás, habían invadido el palacio, lo amordazaron y torturaron casi hasta a la muerte y lo embarcaron en un navío clandestino destinado a una isla desierta que casualmente estaba rodeada de tiburones. Alzo el rostro y miro a Inuyasha, relajándose y dando gracias mentalmente de que aquella isla no estuviera tan desierta como todos pensaron. Inuyasha había visto escondido entre las sombras como lo amordazaban de pies y mano y le tapaban la boca para proceder a tirarlo al mar, y si no fuera por la agilidad de ese hombre, sabía y estaba conciente día y noche, hubiera muerto.

.-lo se… ¿pero dime que te trae por aquí? -pregunto sentando frente al occiso.

.-llego la hora de dar la cara y saludar a mi querido tío.-anuncio Inuyasha apretando los labios, en un gesto acostumbrado cada vez que pensaba en Onigumo.

.- ¿no crees que es muy pronto?-inquirió el rey.

.-ya eh esperado mucho tiempo y no pienso seguir haciéndolo, invéntate algo y que él este presente.-sentencio Inuyasha en tono de orden.

El rey meneo la cabeza negativamente, ante aquella forma brusca de su amigo, aunque si alguien entendía su posición era él. Lo miro fijo y vio la sed de venganza que devoraban aquellos ojos y comprendió que no era nadie para negarle lo que tanto se merecía.

.-esta bien Inuyasha mandare una invitación a Onigumo para que asista a la fiesta que daré en honor del cumpleaños de mi esposa.-anuncio el rey.

.-quiero que venga mi adorada prima.-dijo con desprecio Inuyasha.

.-OH la encantadora Kagome, la recuerdo… una bella joven llena de virtudes es una lasti….- el rey se callo de golpe al ver como Inuyasha torcía el gesto y apretaba los diente con furia.

.- ¡solo ordénale que venga!-dijo Inuyasha malhumorado.

.-esta bien se hará como tú quieras.- concedió el rey parándose y acercándose hacia una mesa, abrió un cajón y saco un pequeño washi con la invitación extendiéndosela a Inuyasha.

.-espero no arrepentirme de esto.-murmuro el rey.

.-no lo harás Miroku te lo juro.-Inuyasha lo miro con determinación, cogió el papel y salio.

-----------

.- ¿Kagome querida estas bien?-pregunto Onigumo al ver como la palidez envolvía el rostro de su hija.

.-si padre.-respondió la joven esforzándose para que su voz sonara normal. Le dolía la garganta y a penas había dormido unas horas. Se sentó en el comedor junto a su padre. Mientras un criado le servia leche con miel y un pedazo de pan recién hecho.

.- ¿entonces ya te sientes bien?-inquirió serio Onigumo.

La joven lo miro insegura, bajo la cabeza al pan y asintió en forma distraída para que su padre no comenzara a hacer preguntas. Sabia que estaba mal mentirle, pero ya todos conocían su declinación a enfermarse, por lo que ya nadie se preocupaba por verla afligida de vez en cuando. Pero ahora no era el dolor de garganta lo que le molestaba, eran esos ojos dorados que la martirizaron toda la noche, burlándose de ella. Mastico un trozo de pan con furia olvidándose de sus modales. Su padre alzo una ceja y la reprobó con la mirada. Ella suspiro y bajo la cabeza nuevamente. No sabía si debía contarle lo de su primo, ni siquiera a Kaede se lo había confesado. Estaba insegura y lo peor de todo es que tenía miedo y era una sensación que le paralizaba el cuerpo.

.-anoche te llame varias veces y no contestaste.-murmuro su padre entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose una cucharada de caldo a la boca.

.-si, debí quedarme dormida.-se excuso la joven. Por lo menos era una excusa valida pues nunca había tenido problemas con el sueño, excepto por aquella noche.

.-es una pena que no hallas asistido a la reunión del rey, el joven Kouga pregunto por ti.-comento Onigumo viendo como Kagome volvía a asentir.

.-seguro me excúsate por mi falta.-murmuro la muchacha pasándose una mano por el cuello, cada vez le ardía mas.

.-claro querida, él es muy atento contigo y un buen partido.-dijo Onigumo alzando las comisuras de los labios- también estaba su hermana.-termino de ponerla tanto.

.-OH si… Kikio me dijo que iría, es una lastima que estuviera indispuesta.-murmuro la joven poniendo cara de borrego, para que su padre no se molestara. Odiaba esas fiestas, pero como hija de un feudal era su deber asistir, aunque ahora mismo se arrepentía por haber preferido el lago a la fiesta.

.-Kikio me pidió permiso para que te dejara ir con ella a buscar unos cuantos vestidos nuevos, así que alístate no tarda en llegar.-aviso el hombre.

Kagome apretó los dedos en un puño por debajo de la mesa. Algo que odiaba además de las fiestas era ir de compras, claro que le gustaba verse bien, pero no con la extravagancia con lo que la su amiga. Y Kikio tenia la costumbre de pasar hora dando órdenes sobre cada detalle para los vestidos. Rayos y ella que quería estar sola.

.-esta bien padre iré a cambiarme, conociendo a Kikio de seguro ya esta por llegar.-dijo la joven, para dirigirse a su aposento.

Kikio y ella eran amigas desde pequeñas, junto con el hermano de esta Kouga, los tres siempre eran muy unidos aunque con el tiempo se fueron separando, a Kikio la mandaron a una escuela de señoritas y a Kouga hacia la ciudad de Tokio para estudiar, mientras ella se mantuvo en el castillo pues su padre dijo que todo lo que tenia que aprender se lo podría enseñar Kaede y así fue, hasta hace cuatro años cuando los tres amigos volvieron a reunirse, aunque se dijo la joven pensando, no era lo mismo, sentía una cierta distancia por parte de su amiga y Kouga la trataba de forma extraña.

.-Kagome todavía no estas cambiada.-Pregunto Kaede al entrar en la habitación, resoplando al ver como la joven estaba de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos.

.- ¿para que me buscabas?-pregunto la joven dejando que la mujer le soltara los lazos del vestido y le quitara el corpiño.

.-Kikio esta abajo y parece impaciente.-

Kaede le recogió el pelo y le puso un lazo en forma de mariposa a medio atar dejando unos traviesos rizos en la coronilla y en la frente, le cambio el vestido por uno de lino algo sencillo con floresitas de jacintos en los bordes y unos zapatos marfil de tacón bajo.

.-ella siempre esta impaciente.-murmuro con pesar Kagome, poniéndose los guantes bordados.

.-ya sabes como es, algunas personas nunca cambian.-dijo distraída Kaede dejando a Kagome sin entender.

La joven alzo el rostro y miro hacia el balcón preguntándose que estaría planeando su primo.

.-anda muchacha deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate-la apuro la vieja.

---------------

El camino hasta la costurera Fai, fue monótono, aunque Kagome hubiera preferido ir en caballo pero comprendió que Kikio quisiera ir en carruaje, miro hacia el lado y sonrió levemente al ver como Kouga quien había insistido en acompañarlas la miraba fijamente.

.-los mejores vestidos están en la ciudad no como los pocos confeccionados que tenemos aquí, pero mi madre mando a buscar unas sedas de la mejores calidad y estaba impaciente por mostrártelas.-estaba diciendo Kikio, mientras Kagome solo contestaba si a todo.

Al llegar al pequeño pueblo desmontaron en la casa de moda, Kouga se excuso diciendo que tenia una diligencia que atender, mientras ellas entraban. La señora Fai la atendió con toda la amabilidad que se atiende a la hija del feudal, haciendo que Kikio se incomodara pero sin dejarlo notar.

.-pero esta no es la seda que pidió mi madre.-explico Kikio con desden al apretar la seda y mirar a la dueña.

.-le mande a avisar a su madre que ese pedido se retrasara un día mas.-explico con paciencia la mujer sonriéndole a Kagome.

Kikio murmuro algo entre dientes, para después decir que le buscaran un par de medias caladas color perlas. La mujer asintió mostrándole una sonrisa a Kagome.

.- ¿y tu no llevaras nada?-inquirió Kikio.

.-un vestido solamente.-contesto la joven mirando algo apesumbrada como a través de la ventana de cristal, se veía una figura alta y que al dar la vuelta sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella con dureza.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: bueno aquí esta la conti, algo corta como siempre. Esta historia va hacer la más extensa que allá escrito, todavía tengo varias ideas fluyéndome por el cerebro.

Buenos chicas se dice que una tiene que tener motivación para escribir, así que díganme si merezco o no un review, me conformo con poco.

Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron como favorita, un beso para todas.

Y por cierto washi significa papel japonés

Besos** ampis**

.-


End file.
